Chasing Camellias
by TsubakiTwilight
Summary: Camellias only bloom in the cold. She only blossomed during war. Now that peace has been restored, pests are starting to enter her garden in hopes of stealing her away, but her protectors won't let that happen. She is their camellia and they won't let just anybody take her from them. AUFem!TsunaHarem.


Camellias only bloom in the cold. She only blossomed during war. Now that peace has been restored, pests are starting to enter her garden in hopes of stealing her away, but her protectors won't let that happen. She is their camellia and they won't let just anybody take her from them. AUFem!TsunaHarem

 **Found this in my old Fanfiction folder than decided to finish this up and post it. Don't know when or if this will get updated but thanks for reading it!**

 **00000**

The Vongola had a garden; granted, they had many gardens, each more lovely and extravagant and beautiful than the last – but this was no ordinary garden. Hidden deep behind the massive brick walls and winding hallways designed to confuse and mislead enemies; behind the large wooden doors and stained glass windows, beyond the deep, velvet curtains and cherry wood armoires, there was a garden. To most, this garden would seem plain, almost barren, when compared to the Vongola's other lavish gardens, but this particular garden held a hidden treasure.

If one were to gain access to this garden and looked beyond the rolling hills and past the tall blades of grass, one would find a flowerbed. Lilacs, buttercups, snapdragons, clovers, tulips, dandelions, and pansies decorated the flowerbed like drops of paint on a canvas, all circling the Master of the garden.

Tall and majestic, his bark was tough and weathered, but strong. His roots stretched far below the earth to ensure that no _pests_ snuck in from underground, from beyond his watchful eyes. His branches were sturdy, but his leaves gentle when casting shade onto his treasure. He was her cedar tree, strong and unyielding.

Next to him grew his wife. White, soft, curved petals in full bloom - she was beauty incarnate. She always kept a vigilant eye out for any trespassers and tenderly displayed attention to her treasure. She was her peony, compassionate and noble.

Beyond the peony grew a cluster of plants in a tight circle. With branches growing protectively over her treasure, she stood tall with flowers in full bloom. Her pink flowers and long branches stretched high into the sky and drew attention away from her treasure. She was her cherry blossom, pretty yet deceptive.

Growing next to her was a flower that stood proudly like the sun. Her bright petals distracting, her center ever vigilant; she moved with the daylight, ensuring that her treasure was safe and protected. She was her sunflower, adoring and bright.

Hidden in the shadows of the cherry blossom and sunflower grew the last protector. Her leaves simple, her petals a charming lavender, her perfume intoxicating and sweet.; she was subtle and refined, protecting her treasure by drawing attention to herself and not to _her_ growing mere inches away. She was her orchid, soft and cunning.

Behind her bodyguards of trees and flowers, grew _her;_ their treasure, someone whom they would lay down their lives for in an instant, someone who had saved each of them from their darkest moment.

She was their camellia. Her petals were smooth and unblemished. Her stem strong, yet flexible for she was adaptable - instead of standing firm in the face of the wind and adversity, like her oak tree, she bent and swayed, never letting the breeze push her about. Her blossomed form was exquisite and regal, a siren's call that spread across the land, enticing _pests_ to her. She had a simple, idyllic beauty about her that everyone wanted for themselves.

Those _insects_ and _bugs_ that ignored her before she bloomed, that wrote her off as some unwanted weed. Weak and pitiful. Not worth their attention, their time, their effort; but when they needed help, when they _needed_ a savior, she blossomed and saved them all. She ended a war with one move and a forgiving smile.

She brought peace.

 _Now_ they wanted her.

But they wouldn't let them take her.

Not without a fight, at least.

 **00000**

There was a set routine in the Vongola mansion.

The servants would wake before the sun rose to prepare the household for the day. Maids began sweeping the large halls snaking about the mansion. Footmen would dust the furniture and open the thick, velvet curtains to let in the morning sun. The chefs and kitchen helpers would go over the menu for the day before preparing breakfast for the Masters and Mistresses of the house. Butlers would polish the silverware, clean the mirrors, and set the table. The night bodyguard's shift would be over as fresh, alert bodyguards began stalking about the manor, ensuring that no enemy managed to sneak in during the dark of the night.

When the first rays of the sun peaked over the mountains, then and only then, would the personal wait staff to the Masters and Mistresses, awake their charges.

One such maid was on her way to do just that.

Her uniform was crisp and clean, not a wrinkle in sight. Her hair was smoothed back and pulled into a rigid bun with not a hair out of place. She was pushing a small silver cart down the hall. It was 5:58. She was on time.

Turning a corner she saw the approaching form of her Lady. "Lady Tsuna."

Tsuna Sawada, age sixteen, waved a hand dismissively. "Rosa… how many times must I tell you? Call me 'Tsuna'."

Rosa ducked her head apologetically. "Forgive me La- Tsuna-sama."

Tsuna sighed once before acquiescing. "I guess that's fine…"

Rosa smiled lightly before opening her Mistress' bedroom door and entering behind her. "I have some clean linen for your room as well as some fragrances that were delivered from the Aiello Family."

"I'll have to send them a thank-you letter." Tsuna mused as she slid her sweat soaked tank top up and over her head.

"There is no need for that, Tsuna-sama," Rosa said, "The Ninth has already sent his thanks."

"Oh? Then I will have to thank Grandpa for doing that."

As Tsuna undressed, Rose took the time to muse over the kind and beautiful soul that was her Mistress. Compared to the other Vongola women – or even to the late Vongola Eighth Donna – Tsuna did not possess an outstanding beauty. Long sienna hair that was always fluffy and unruly at the top, pale skin that had several scars dotting her arms and legs, caramel colored eyes that seemed too large and innocent for the dark world of the Mafia; no, her Mistress was by no means the most beautiful woman in the world. Her beauty was subtle, hidden behind the plainness of her appearance. Anyone who didn't know her Mistress would pass right over her.

Good.

As Tsuna retreated into the bathroom to clean herself, Rosa began removing the old, dirty linens – even though they had only been washed the previous day – from her Mistress' bed before replacing them with new clean sheets that smelled of fresh fabric and soap.

Then she began picking up stray articles of clothing that her Mistress left about her room. Rosa smiled softly as she retrieved a stray sock from under her Mistress' bed, even though her Mistress was the next Vongola leader she was still a teenager.

After that, Rosa began cleaning the large glass windows and mirrors; making sure that not a single speck of dirt or smudge was in sight. Then she dusted the three large bookcases encasing the far wall before organizing the mess of papers – letters, thank-you notes, essays, quizzes, contracts, reminders (some half-finished others covered in the elegant scrawl of her Mistress) – on Tsuna's desk. Once the windows and mirrors were wiped down, the bookcases dusted, and her Lady's desk organized, Rosa began picking out an appropriate outfit for her Mistress to wear for the day.

The Vongola heiress would undoubtedly wish to wear something comfortable and simple, yet the common shirt and jeans would be unbefitting for someone like her to wear, not when all were scrunitizing her Lady's _every single_ move and action. No, it would have to be clothing a bit more refined and sophisticated, but nothing too extravagant.

Moving various shirts, blouses, and dresses aside – _all_ made of the finest silks and softest cotton, of course, only the _best_ for the Vongola – Rosa finally picked out a solid gray, sleeveless blouse and dark, fashionable slacks. A pale orange cardigan bearing the Vongola emblem on the right sleeve, simple black flats, and – perhaps, if her Lady decided to venture into town – a pair of wide, rimless sunglasses and an embroidered handbag would complete the outfit.

Perfect.

Just as Rosa placed the last article of clothing out on her Mistresses' bed, Tsuna emerged from the adjoined bathroom, a clean robe wrapped around her body and her long hair similarly wrapped in a towel. "Tsuna-sama, your room has been cleaned and your clothes for the day have been prepared," Rosa said with a sharp bow, her hands clasped lightly in front of her skirt.

Tsuna glanced over her room with a grateful eye. "Thank you, Rosa. Excellent work, as always." She said with a gentle smile.

Rosa let a proud grin flit across her face before schooling her expression back into something professional. "Thank you, Tsuna-sama," she intoned before following her Lady towards the ornate vanity in the corner. The brunette took the seat in front of the mirror and closed her eyes as Rosa began to dry and – attempt to – style her long hair.

"What is today's agenda, Rosa?"

"Once you finish getting dressed, you will have breakfast with your family in the East Wing of the mansion. I believe your mother cooked traditional Japanese fare for you and your father to enjoy."

"Really?! I haven't had Japanese food in such a long time…" Tsuna trailed off with a nostalgic smile.

Rose smiled at the expression on her Lady's face before continuing, "Once breakfast is over, you will meet up with Miss Kyoko, Miss Haru, and Miss Chrome to go over some Vongola business. Then your mother wishes to take you and the girls out into town if there is enough time left in the day."

Tsuna nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Rosa."

"It was my pleasure, Tsuna-sama." Rosa moved away from the brunette before gathering up her supplies and leaving her Mistress to change.

Once dressed in the outfit Rosa had picked out, the Vongola Heiress made her way out of her bedroom and down the lavish hall.

The East Wing of the Vongola Mansion only had two occupants; Iemitsu Sawada and his wife, Nana Sawada. It was built specifically for Nana who expressed her desire to have a family-home-away-from-home and, more importantly, a familiar space for her and Tsuna to live and rest in. It was no surprise that Iemitsu agreed and had a whole new section added to the already _massive_ structure that is the Vongola Mansion.

Pushing open the simple door leading into the East Wing, Tsuna stepped into her _home_.

While her and her parents had their own lavish bedrooms in the main part of the Vongola Mansion, it was just a rest stop for them – or in Tsuna's case her 'office'. The three of them considered the East Wing to be their true _home_ in Italy. Nana and Iemitsu had designed this section of the mansion to be an exact replica of their home in Namimori. The entryway was small – almost suffocating when compared to the massive rooms and hallways located in the other parts of the building, but it was _comforting_ to the small family – with a shelf off-to-the-side for outside shoes.

Tsuna took off her flats and slipped on her favorite pair of orange house slippers before making her way deeper into the East Wing.

Pictures depicting Iemitsu, Nana, and Tsuna of varying ages and locations dotted the walls and Tsuna felt herself relax and the _familiar_ sights and sounds of her home. Rounding a corner she spotted her elegant mother bustling about the kitchen and her strong father sitting at the dining table, newspaper in hand. "Good morning, Mother! Father!" Tsuna greeted with a wide smile.

"Tsuna!" Nana Sawada cried, whirling around and embracing her daughter in a tight hug. "Good morning!"

"Good morning my little Tuna-fish." Iemitsu chuckled with a warm smile, reaching up to ruffle the brunette's hair as she passed by him.

"What's for breakfast, Mother?" Tsuna asked, taking the seat next to her father. "Rosa said you were cooking Japanese food?"

"Yes! Considering this is one of the last times I'll be able to cook for you for a while, I decided to make something from Japan!"

Tsuna's mood sobered at those words. She turned sixteen one week ago and was now of the 'official' age to inherit the mantle, title, and power of the Vongola Family. Over the next few months, she would have to: find and Harmonize with her main Guardians, learn about all the history and inner workings of the family that only the leader knew, and – this was the _worst_ part – find a suitable… _husband_ to wed, and if not a husband then a suitable consort was also acceptable, according to the Ninth. Only the Vongola Eighth before her had to complete so many… _requirements_ before officially being accepted as the Vongola Leader.

" _It's because the Mafia has_ always _viewed women as the weaker sex; unable to be as strong or ruthless or_ capable _as men. This world is stuck in the past and doesn't_ _realize that women can be just as capable as – if not better then – men. Women are regarded as… decorations to wear on your arm and as a way to continue your Family's bloodline. Even women informants and hitwomen are rare and_ very _few gain enough infamy and respect from their peers to be considered as anything less than 'competent.' Just look at how_ hard _Poison Scorpion Bianchi had to work_ just _to get her moniker, and even_ now _she's still looked down on by other Mafioso. That's why the Vongola upper echelon is giving you so many things to complete before giving you the mantle of the Family. They_ want _you to fail and to just be like all the other Mafia-born women."_

" _I_ won't _be like that." Tsuna had replied, fire_ burning _in her golden eyes._

 _Her father had smiled and patted her head with a proud glint in his eyes. "I know you won't, Tsuna."_

They had that conversation two years ago, and now it was time to show them just how _wrong_ and _ignorant_ they were. Tsuna was going to _change_ the Mafia world.

"Thank you, Mother." Tsuna said, flashing her mother a grateful smile. While her parents wouldn't be able to assist her in her search for her Guardians and… husband (yet _another_ requirement sent by the upper Vongola members) they would still be here, giving her moral and emotional support when needed.

"Now enough talk, breakfast is ready!" Nana declared placing several dishes of steam rice, grilled salmon, miso soup, and pickled vegetables on the table.

"Ittadakimasu!" Tsuna said before eating her mother's delicious meal.

Once all the food had been eaten and the dishes cleared away, Tsuna bid her parents good-bye – accompanied by a hug and kiss – before leaving the East Wing.

It was now 8:00 AM and the morning sun shone through the windows of the hallway Tsuna was walking down. She was heading towards her own personal meeting room, where her personal guard – and more importantly, confidants and friends – were waiting.

"Good morning, Kyoko, Chrome, Haru!" the brunette said happily, once inside the spacious room.

"Hahi! Good morning Princess Tsuna!" Haru Miura replied cheerfully, wrapping the Vongola Heiress in a warm hug. Haru Miura was a pretty, vivacious girl with dark brown hair that was tied into a high pony-tail and sharp brown eyes. She wore a simple yellow hoodie paired with a green shirt and knee-high boots.

"Good morning, Tsuna." Kyoko Sasagawa said with a smile. Kyoko had short, bright yellow hair that framed her face beautifully and pretty hazel-colored eyes. She was dressed in a pastel pink dress that fell to her knees and dark heels.

"G-good morning, T-tsuna…" The last of the occupants, Chrome Dokuro, replied. She had wide violet eyes and long hair of the same color which was styled into a pineapple-esque hairdo. Unlike Kyoko or Haru, Chrome was wearing a simple black suit-skirt ensemble with an indigo necktie – the tie symbolizing the girl's Mist Flames which had Harmonized with Tsuna's Sky Flames. A skull eye patch covered Chrome's left eye.

The group of friends chatted softly for a few minutes before taking seats at the large, oval shaped table located in the center of the room. There were no windows in this meeting room – for safety and security reasons – and large bookcases and shelves lined the walls. There was a large screen and projector set up on the wall opposite of Tsuna's seat, which Kyoko turned on once the brunette was seated.

"We were going through the… _numerous_ Guardian and… marriage letters mailed to you and narrowed down the potential Guardian candidates." Kyoko said, as a picture of a silver-haired, scowl-wearing teenager with green eyes appeared on the screen. He was dressed in a ripped shirt and had several piercings on his ears and wore leather bracers, spike bracelets, and rings on his arms and hands.

"Gokudera Hayato, age sixteen. Originally from the Mendola Family it turns out he was born out of wedlock by his father, Arturo Mendola, Head of the Family, and a pianist tutor named Lavina Gokudera. He shouldn't and _wouldn't_ be accepted as a potential marriage candidate due to his… heritage, but, his moniker in the Mafia World is Smokin' Bomb Hayato. He is extremely intelligent – boarding on genius intellect – is proficient in explosive and bomb making, and has some of the strongest Storm Flames of this generation, making him a potential Storm Guardian candidate. Although he doesn't have much control over them"

" _Don't_ choose him, Princess Tsuna!" Haru suddenly cried out, slamming her hand onto the table. "He's _no good_ for you!"

Tsuna tilted her head in curiosity. "Oh? And why is that, Haru?"

Haru leaned forward, eyes blazing. "Because! He's a brute! He causes _so_ much property _and_ civilian damage, not to mention he's _constantly_ in-and-out- of the hospital, like, _all the time_! _And_ , I've heard that he curses and swears _a lot_ and just _look_ and how he's _dressed_! He'd bring shame to _you_ just by being in the same _room_! Plus! He's a chain smoker!"

"Those are all things that can be changed – or at the very least – minimized. Besides, if that's how he _wants_ to act, who am _I_ to dictate what he can wear and how he can speak? I don't want to be that kind of Sky."

Haru leaned back with a huff, her expression a mix of exasperation and adoration for Tsuna.

"H-he's also the younger brother of Bianchi." Chrome cut in, eyes fluttering from the image on the screen to Tsuna.

"Really now?" The brunette regarded the picture with a bit more intensity and scrutiny. "… I can certainly see the resemblance." She murmured.

"Well, he will be attending the annual Vongola Ball so that would be the best time to try and get to know him." Kyoko said before moving onto the next candidate. "Takeshi Yamamoto is the next potential candidate."

The portrait of a smiling teen with tan skin, short dark hair, and hazel eyes appeared on the projection screen.

"He's also age sixteen and is from Japan, like us," Kyoko continued, "His father is the ex-swordsman Tsuyoshi Yamamoto and his late mother was the youngest daughter of a minor Yakuza Family named, Sakura Tachibana. In terms of battle prowess, Takeshi has followed in his father's footsteps and learned the Shigure Soen Style. He has done a few contracts – though none involving assassination yet – and is considered to be the next great hitman and swordsman of our generation. He's even caught the eye of Sword Emperor Superbi Squalo and – though this is just a rumor – the World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn."

"Wow, really?" Tsuna asked in surprise. "That's impressive."

Kyoko nodded. "It is, plus he's proficient in his usage of Rain Flames and can even summon them at will."

"For someone our age, that's incredible."

"I like him as a Rain Guardian, Princess Tsuna, but _that's it_! He's definitely _not_ going to be your future husband!" Haru declared.

"Haru… right now let's just look at this as _only_ potential Guardians. I… I don't want to think about who I _might_ marry, okay? I mean, I'm only _sixteen_!"

Haru looked down, ashamed at her outburst. "I-I'm so sorry, Princess Tsuna! I didn't think about how _you_ felt about all this!"

Tsuna smiled softly at her friend. "It's alright Haru…"

Kyoko coughed lightly to bring the attention back to the matter at hand. "Putting aside the idea of marriage for now, Haru's right about him being a potential Rain Guardian for you, Tsuna."

"Will he also be attending the Ball?" asked Tsuna.

"He will, along with his father." Kyoko nodded. "The next potential Guardian candidate is actually my own brother, Ryohei Sasagawa, for the Sun Guardian." The image of a grinning teen with cropped snow-white hair and gray eyes was shown on the screen. He had several bandages on his hands and one across the bridge of his nose.

"Wow, you two look _nothing_ alike, Kyoko!" Haru mentioned, looking back-and-forth from the picture on the screen to the blonde.

"We get that a lot," Kyoko giggled. "He actually takes after our father while I look more like our mother."

"… How come we haven't met him before?" Tsuna asked, feeling a bit hurt that one of her closest friends wouldn't tell her that she had a _brother_.

Kyoko smiled apologetically at the brunette. "I'm sorry, Tsuna but I didn't want my brother to get involved in… all of this."

Tsuna nodded slowly, understanding that need to keep your loved ones safe. "Then, why is he a Guardian candidate?"

"… It turns out the school my brother's attending has… connections to the Valentine Family. He's… been scouted as a possible member for them…" There was an unreadable expression on the blonde's face.

"Oh Kyoko… I'm sorry…" Tsuna stood and wrapped her arms around her friend in a comforting hug. "It must be terrible knowing that your brother _still_ got roped into the Mafia World…"

Kyoko returned the hug saying, "I-It's not just that… I… he doesn't _know_ that I'm already involved with the Mafia and best friends with the next Vongola Leader… _How_ am I going to explain this to him, Tsuna?"

The brunette looked the blonde in the eyes. "You be honest with him. Tell him how we met, what we went through, _why_ you didn't tell him. He might be confused, hurt, and betrayed but, in the end, honesty is the best way to tell him about all this."

"Yeah, and if gets mad at you then just send him to me, Kyoko! I'll make him understand!" Haru said, pumping her fist in the air.

Kyoko giggled and wiped her shining eyes. "…Thanks you guys, I'll tell him when he gets here."

"W-will he also be going t-to the Ball?" Chrome asked softly.

Kyoko shook her head. "No, he has a Boxing Tournament he's competing in but he'll arrive a few days after the Ball."

"Okay, we'll make sure to give him a proper Vongola welcome, then!" Tsuna said with a smile.

"I'm sure he'll love it." Kyoko smiled before turning back to the projector. "… The next Guardian candidate is named Kyoya Hibari." Kyoko showed the image of a stern-faced, dark haired teen with steel eyes.

"Isn't he the one that took down the _entire_ Miyazaki gang _by himself_ a few years ago?" Tsuna asked.

The blonde nodded. "That's him… we don't have much information on him other than he's incredibly strong, from the Hibari clan, and has _the_ strongest Cloud Flames ever seen in the past thirty years. His letter also says that he's tried to Harmonize with other Skies before, but they weren't strong enough to handle the sheer _amount_ of Flames he has… I think his Family is hoping that you'll be able to handle him."

"… Clouds are notorious for not wanting to be tied down to one place or person…," Tsuna murmured, "Even if I am strong enough to Harmonize with him, I don't want to _force_ him into doing anything he doesn't want to."

"True," Kyoko hummed, "you'll have to tread carefully with him, Tsuna. Not only does he have extremely strong Cloud Flames, but he comes from the Hibari clan, and they're _known_ for being quite… headstrong and easily offended for Clouds."

"They're too prideful is what Kyoko's saying." Haru interjected.

"Well, that too." Kyoko agreed.

Tsuna look thoughtfully at the image of Kyoya Hibari. "…This is probably another… _test_ for me to overcome…" she mused. "The upper Vongola members are probably expecting me to fail with Hibari and cause some kind of international incident between us and the Hibari clan…"

"We _won't_ let that happen, Tsuna." Chrome said - her single visible eye filled with determination.

"No, we won't. We'll figure out _something_ but for now, is there anyone else we need to go over?" asked Tsuna.

"No, that's all the main candidates that we felt you should look at today." Kyoko said, shutting off the projector and screen.

"Perfect," Tsuna stood and looked at her friends, "I was planning on going into town with my mother soon; do you girls want to come with me?"

"Hahi! Of _course_ , Princess Tsuna!" Haru said, leaping out of her seat. "We can shop for the dress you'll wear to the Ball! It _has_ to be something short and frilly!"

"I-I think something long and e-elegant would suit Tsuna much better." Chrome said, also getting out of her seat.

"Hmm… well it doesn't matter! _Anything_ Princess Tsuna wears will look gorgeous!"

The brunette in question giggled as Chrome and Haru began discussing what designers and materials the dress should be from and made out of. As the group of girls exited the meeting room, Tsuna Hyper Intuition flared up and told her that today was going to be the last 'normal' day she'd have in a long while – not that her life could be considered 'normal' after what happened two years ago.


End file.
